La plus grosse erreur de Yukio
by Seirenn
Summary: A cause du manque cruel de motivation de son aîné, Yukio lui demande de rester à la fin des cours. Mais voilà que quelques mois plus tard, il est responsable de la plus grande menace du monde des humains, que peut-il faire? Attention viol!
1. Je te tuerais

**La plus grosse erreur de Yukio**

Bonjour, bonjour, j'ai fais quelques modifications du chapitre 1, j'espère que vous allez les appréciez

**A cause du manque cruel de motivation de son aîné, Yukio lui demande de rester à la fin des cours. Mais voilà que quelques mois plus tard, il se retrouve responsable de la plus grande menace envers le monde des humains, que peut-il faire?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Je te tuerais<strong>

Yukio observait son jumeau à travers ses lunettes.  
>Que regardait-il avec tant d'insistance, les joues rougies ?<br>Son regard se porta sur le fond de la salle de classe et il put sans mal se rendre compte de ce qui intéressait son frère : Suguro Ryuji.  
>Un élève talentueux, sans doute qu'il deviendrait un très bon exorciste avec le temps, contrairement à Rin.<p>

Le jeune professeur soupira, Rin… Sa moitié, son jumeau.  
>Yukio savait depuis bien longtemps que Rin était le fils de Satan, il avait hérité de ses flammes bleues.<br>Alors que lui avait subi un entrainement draconien à l'âge de sept ans puis était devenu exorciste à douze ans pour son frère, afin de le protéger.  
>Déjà à cet âge, Yukio ressentait une forte attirance pour son jumeau et avec le temps, elle s'était accrue pour se changer en un amour inavouable.<br>En effet, le jeune professeur de quinze ans seulement ressentait plus que de l'amour fraternel pour son jumeau, sa seule famille…désormais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Yukio ne remarqua pas que les élèves attendaient qu'il reprenne son cours.

- Yuki-chan ? appela Shiemi Moryama.  
>Quelque chose ne va pas ?<p>

Le jeune professeur se repris avec un sourire contrit.

- Hum… Euh excusez-moi… C'est bon, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller. Moryama-chan, Izumo-chan, n'oubliez pas de vous exercer avec vos esprits. J'aimerais que vous travailliez, ensemble les exercices que nous avons déjà pratiqués.

Puis, il s'adressa à son frère :

- Rin, j'aimerais que tu restes quelques minutes.

Son frère le regarda et accepta à contre cœur, la tête posée sur sa main, dont le coude était négligemment appuyé sur sa table, tandis que, Bon et ses deux acolytes sortaient de la salle.

Dommage, il avait espéré passer un peu temps avec Suguro et le reste de la bande dont il avait appris à apprécier leur compagnie, avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit et qu'ils ne soient obligés de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs à cause du couvre-feu.

Il pianota, de sa main libre, sur la surface dure de son bureau histoire de faire comprendre à son frère de se dépêcher, tout en le suivant des yeux.  
>Il s'était dirigé vers la porte, saluant quelques élèves d'un sourire presque imperceptible, semblant bien contrarié.<br>Sentant qu'il avait un lien avec ça, il fit mine de s'intéresser à la salle.  
>C'est vrai qu'elle était peu commune pour une salle de classe.<br>Les murs possédaient de multiples couleurs tel que le vert, le rouge, le bleu qui revenaient souvent et avaient don de l'apaiser, au même tarif que celles des couloirs.  
>Mais cela n'était pas plus étonnant que le haut plafond, dont les voutes arrondies finement sculptées semblaient avoir été vernies.<p>

Rin, oubliant complètement la présence de son frère, se mit à observer plus en profondeur la position des tables.  
>Cette salle devait être en fait un ancien amphithéâtre, l'emplacement des pupitres le laissait clairement sous-entendre.<br>Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bureau de son frère qui se trouvait juste face au sien.  
>Assez large et était, comme d'habitude, pratiquement vide. A part une trousse et quelques copies qui reposaient sur un de ses coins de façon ordonné, rien ne le recouvrait plus que nécessaire.<br>Les deux billes azurs du jeune homme se posèrent ensuite sur le tableau noir où une formule assez complexe avait été passablement effacée, néanmoins, on distinguait encore quelques motifs… sans doute ceux d'un pentacle.

Se retrouvant seul avec son frangin, Yukio ferma la porte.  
>Et c'est avec une mauvaise fois évidente que Rin, revenu à son frère l'interrogea :<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Yukio?

Yukio arrangea ses lunettes tout en répondant d'une voix cassante :

- J'aimerais juste te voir un peu plus motivé durant mon cours, est-ce trop te demander?

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à son bureau et s'y adossa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
>Rin leva les yeux au ciel et se força à sourire mal à l'aise.<p>

- Ce n'est que ça… Mah, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son frère enlevé ses lunettes ce qui était mauvais signe, je rattraperais, Bon m'aidera sûrement si je lu…

Lui qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie, n'eut pas la possibilité de l'atteindre.  
>Yukio avait tiqué à la mention de «Bon», le surnom de Suguro. Pourquoi son frère ne pensait qu'a ce garçon ?<br>Il avait remarqué que son grand frère ne trainait plus qu'avec Suguro et ne lui parlait plus que de lui aux heures des repas.  
>Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir plus qu'une simple amitié envers ce jeune homme.<br>Ne pouvant tout simplement plus supporter le fait que son Nii-san, la personne la plus importante pour lui, ait quelqu'un d'autre de plus précieux à ses yeux, Yukio, au moment où son ainé passa à ses côtés, l'agrippa par la gorge.

Rin ne finit donc pas sa phrase puisque la main, celle de son jeune frère, venait de le saisir délibérément par la gorge l'empêchant aussi de sortir de la pièce…  
>Et trop choqué par ce geste, il n'essaya pas de s'en défaire.<p>

- Pourquoi… Rin ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas le seul qui compte pour toi…

L'ainé remis de son choc, tenta de libérer son cou de la main de son frère.  
>C'était peine perdue, Yukio possédait une force incroyable.<p>

- Yu-yu-kio, suppliât-il avec difficulté.

Mais rien à faire, son frère n'entendait rien.  
>Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et si son frère ne lui relâchait pas bientôt la gorge, il ne tarderait pas à tourner de l'œil.<p>

- Rin, tu es à moi ! Et si pour te le prouver je dois te marquer alors… Je le ferais.

Suite à cette annonce pour le moins surprenante, Yukio les retourna et le plaqua violemment sur son bureau, faisant tomber les feuilles qui se trouvaient posées à l'un de ses coins.

Le fils de Satan, surpris par cette violence soudaine contempla son frère les yeux grands ouverts.

- Yu-kio laiss…

Il essaya de le repousser, lorsque Yukio relâcha enfin sa gorge pour se saisir de sa cravate qu'il détacha avec des gestes rapides, pour la nouer fermement autour des poignets de son ainé, qu'il avait pris soin d'attraper avant que celui-ci ne se mette à le frapper.  
>Ensuite, d'une main ferme, il les maintint au-dessus de leurs têtes.<br>Ainsi lié, son grand frère ne pouvait plus s'en servir contre lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Détache-moi ! s'irrita Rin

Il ne comprenait plus son petit frère, vraiment plus, et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela.  
>Yukio braqua son regard bleu azur dans celui de son jumeau et d'une voix, où le désir et une rage mal contenue perçait, il lui avoua :<p>

- Rin… Je vais te faire mien… Maintenant…

Le dit Rin écarquilla les yeux son cœur rata un battement.  
>Mais que racontait son petit frère ? Il ne pouvait pas faire…ça… n'est-ce pas ?<br>Il déchanta très vite quand il sentit une langue parcourir sa carotide, laissant à son passage un sillon mouillé désagréable.

De sa main libre, Yukio déboutonna la chemise de son ainé.  
>Le plus jeune en voulait plus, sa main glissait de manière fébrile sur la peau du torse finement musclé pour ses quinze ans.<br>Il voulait gouter à cette peau si douce sous ses doigts, il mordit donc férocement un des bouts de chair offert, faisant ainsi crier de douleur son frère.  
>Il le voulait entièrement.<br>Yukio s'engouffra entre les jambes de son Nii-san, les écartant autant qu'il put, le plaquant le plus possible contre son bureau.

Rin gigotait et essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte forcée mais s'arrêta net en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.  
>Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il s'enquit, la voix devenue soudainement plus aiguë :<p>

- Yukio… ce n'est pas ce que je crois…là…contre moi…

Et pour toute réponse son petit frère commença à onduler du bassin, frictionnant son membre durcit contre la jambe de son ainé.  
>Oui, Yukio en voulait plus.<br>Voir son Nii-san en larmes, le voir détruit. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait en cet instant, après tout c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi, non ?  
>Sinon, il n'aurait pas flashé sur ce <em>Bon.<em>  
>Après avoir lorgné les lèvres charnues de son jumeau dont le visage se tordait en grimace dégoutée, le jeune professeur scella ses lèvres aux siennes, il les titilla de sa langue espérant bientôt avoir accès à la bouche du fils de Satan mais ce dernier agacé par ses conneries la lui mordit avec force.<br>Yukio stoppa tout mouvement.

Les deux frères se toisèrent et le plus jeune annonça d'une voix glaciale :

- Passons donc aux choses sérieuses… Nii-san !

Puis sauvagement, il abaissa le pantalon de Rin, le déchirant au niveau de la ceinture par la même occasion, ainsi que son boxer qu'il éjecta ensuite sans grande difficulté et avec sa seule main libre, au pied de son bureau.

- Oï, Yukio dégage tout de suite ! Putain de binoclard qu'est-ce que tu crois faire bordel ?

Yukio qui avait déjà déboutonné son propre pantalon, lui lança un sourire charmeur, bien que son regard resta glacé.

- Doucement Nii-san, si tu bouges comme ça tu auras surement très mal…

Énervé, Rin gigota encore une fois, mais désormais, ses mouvements étaient guidés par la peur.  
>Il était loin de se douter que cela excitait l'autre d'avantage.<br>En effet, le jeune homme exerçait malgré lui des petites pressions sur son entre-jambe.

- Nii-san…

- Yukio DEGAGE BORDEL ! hurla-t-il. Va te fai…Argh !

Il ne put finir sa phrase car son frère venait de lui tirer brusquement les cheveux en arrière.

- Voyons Nii-san, pourquoi tant de vulgarité dans ta si jolie bouche ? Tu sais ce qui va arriver ?

L'ainé paniqua complètement.  
>Il venait enfin de comprendre que Yukio ne rigolait pas, il ne s'arrêterait pas.<p>

- Yu-kio pourquoi ? J-je ne com-comprend p-pas…pourquoi ? questionna-t-il les yeux brillants.

La peur se ressentait dans sa voix, celle-ci tremblait légèrement.

- Parce que… Juste parce que…Rin.

Le plus jeune sortit son membre gorgé de sang et le pressa contre l'entrée de son ainé.  
>Ce dernier se débâtit avec plus de hargne mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se sentit transpercé, même déchiré par quelque chose de gros et dur.<br>Ça y est, Yukio l'avait fait.

- Ah ah aïe…a-ar-rê-te Yukio…en-lè-ve LE…ça fait MAL ! ENLEVE LE !

Mais son petit frère ne fit que s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui, amorçant des mouvements de vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, le faisant gémir de douleur.  
>L'ainé, pour empêcher ses cris de résonnera à ses oreilles, mordit l'épaule droite de Yukio histoire de les atténuer, celui-ci ne s'en soucia guère perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.<p>

Rin avait beau le supplié d'arrêter, qu'il souffrait mais rien n'y fit.  
>Et à chaque coups de butoir, Yukio détruisait son frère, à chaque coups, il cassait leur lien un peu plus, à chaque coup il «brisait» Rin.<p>

- Y-yukio…

- Rin, je vais venir…

Et Yukio se déversa en Rin dans un grognement rauque, le souillant plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà jeune professeur se retira maladroitement et se rhabilla avec des gestes désordonnés pour cause, ses mains tremblaient légèrement.  
>Il évitait soigneusement de regarder le visage de son frère, il ne devait pas le voir sinon, il le regretterait.<br>Cependant, au moment où il se détournait et s'apprêtait à fuir lâchement, une petite voix l'appela :

- Yukio… Pourquoi…

A cette simple question, le plus jeune se retourna et ses genoux faillirent lâcher à la contemplation du crime qu'il venait de commettre.  
>L'atrocité de la chose le frappa de plein fouet.<br>Son frère… Son Nii-san qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il avait juré de protéger était allongé sur son bureau où quelques minutes plus tôt il donnait son cours, était moitié nu, le regard vide malgré ses larmes.  
>Ses jambes encore écartées laissaient apercevoir sa semence, ainsi qu'un mince filet de sang s'écouler lentement de son orifice meurtrit.<br>Le corps de Rin était parcouru de violentes secousses.  
>Seigneur qu'avait-il fait?<br>Une envie de vomir s'empara de lui et de la sueur dégoulinait de son front.  
>Il n'était qu'un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre parmi les humains.<br>C'était lui le véritable fils de Satan bien que son frère en ait les attributs, c'était lui le vrai démon.  
>D'une démarche mal assurée il s'avança vers Rin.<p>

Ce dernier, enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même senti aussitôt quelqu'un s'approcher et revint à l'instant présent.  
>Quand ses yeux rencontraient ceux pareils aux sien, il sursauta violemment.<br>Ses tremblements reprirent et il s'affola.

- Non non non non non non non non non non…Je ne veux plus non non non …

Yukio bien que blessé, et son cœur douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine, ne fut pas surpris du rejet et savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.Néanmoins, il prit sur lui et assura de la voix la plus neutre possible :

- Je veux juste te détacher, Ni…Rin.

Rin le voyant se rapprocher de plus en plus, essaya aussitôt de descendre du bureau sur lequel il était toujours allongé et où il venait de passer les pires minutes de son existence.  
>Cependant une douleur aussi violente que l'acte lui-même le saisit au bas du dos.<p>

- Argh, lâcha-t-il le corps crispé sous la souffrance. J'ai…mal… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI…Yukio…

Yukio profitant de ce moment lui délia les poignets, et malgré toute la crainte que son frère éprouvait pour lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

Rin crut que son cœur allait lâcher tant l'affolement qu'il ressentait était grand.  
>Il souhaitait que Yukio le lâche, alors il se mit à le bourrer de coups plus ou moins violent, essayant de rompre l'étreinte indésirable pourtant, Yukio tint bon, reçut tous les coups et ne le lâcha pas.<p>

- LACHE-MOI !

Des flammes bleus s'échappèrent de son corps et l'encerclèrent lui et son frère.

- Non… Gomen Rin…gomen…

Puis d'un coup plus rien, plus de flammes, plus de cris, plus qu'une respiration saccadée de la part des jumeaux qui ne se considéraient plus comme tel.

- Yu-Yukio je te hais, laissa sortir l'ainé au bout d'un moment en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son frère.  
>Je te tuerais…<p>

Surpris, Yukio ne fit que le serrer d'avantage dans ses bras.

- Je sais…Rin…je sais…

**OoOoOoO**

Loin de là, assis sur son éternel fauteuil, Méphisto Phéles jubilait.

- Amaimon, je vais enfin devenir tonton, NOUS allons devenir tontons, alors veilles sur notre petit frère et ne t'approches plus de lui pour te distraire.

En effet dans quelques mois, Yukio regretterait ses actes plus que tout, car il venait de créer la pire, la plus grande menace.  
>Bien plus que tout ce que pouvait représenter Rin.<p>

Dans quelques mois... Dans seulement quelques mois elle sera là...


	2. OMEDETO

**Voici le chapitre 2 corrigé par mes deux adorables betas, Usagii et Hanako, Arigato!**

**Je remercie également les reviewers:**

**Nami-la-folle:** Non, merci a toi pour la review, moi aussi je prefere le couple YuRin. Bye-bi

**Portgas.D Anita:** Et bah c'est quatre la seront bien présent dans cette fic. Moi j'ai tout de suite repéré ce Yukio, un pervers en plus... En fait nan, pour moi, il était censsé etre le passif mais Izarra-chan ma ouvert les yeux. Contente que tu trouves le debut genial et j'espere que tu apprécieras la suite. Kissu

**AliceGarden:** Je vois vraiment pas de brothercom dans l'anime moi, ce qui est dommage j'aurais adoré qu'il y en ai un. Merci de trouvé ma fic superb, voila la suite. Bisous

**Kafka Tamura:** Je t'ai deja repondu par Mp mais encore une fois, Arigato! N'empeche que j'attend toujours la suite de tes fics moi... Bye-bi

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2: OMEDETO**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était allongé dans un magnifique jardin emplit de fleurs agréablement colorées.

Une brise légère lui chatouilla le visage et dégagea sa vue cachée par une frange assez longue.

Dévoilant, alors deux yeux azurs perçants, qui semblaient fixer un point inconnu par-delà les nuages.

En un instant, ce regard perdu devint triste et les yeux se firent vitreux, bien qu'ils ne laissèrent échapper aucune larme. _Il _ne devait plus pleurer.

- Yukio… murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même.

Malgré son envie d'oublier, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de rejouer en boucle ce jour maudit. Il le revivait depuis ce drame, la peur, le dégout et surtout la trahison qu'il avait ressenti vis-à-vis de son frè… de lui.

Pourquoi ?

Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire, non.

Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, jamais. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme venait de penser tout haut, et il sursauta en entendant la voix de Moriyama Shiemi, la propriétaire du jardin.

Cette dernière était légèrement au dessus, je pense que tu devrais mettre ça à la place son visage.

- Ah Shiemi…

Celle-ci enchaîna d'une voix autoritaire avant qu'il ne termine :

- Rin !

Le dit « Rin » soupira et lui demanda sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Encore et toujours cette question. Non, il n'allait pas bien mais il était pour lui impossible de parler de la cause de son mal-être. Il s'était déjà assez humilié comme ça.

La jeune fille rougit au regard insistant de son ami. Elle savait qu'il allait mal et voulait à tout prix qu'il se confesse.

A la place de ça, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant mine de les discipliner.

- Ouais… Tout va bien, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Shiemi n'en croyait pas un mot. Cela se voyait tellement qu'il ne sentait pas bien, il se comportait bizarrement en cours. Elle insista donc en le regardant, se lever.

- Nee, Rin… parles moi… Toi et Yukio êtes…

Au nom de Yukio, Rin murmura d'une voix glaciale :

- Ne me parles plus de lui… s'il te plait…

- Comment Rin ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

Elle le vit baisser la tête et s'approcha pour lui toucher l'épaule, l'incitant ainsi à parler mais au contact de cette main sur lui, Rin la repoussa violemment.

- NE ME TOUCHES PLUS JAMAIS ! cria-t-il la voix vibrante de colère et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Moriyama recula et le contempla apeurée, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait changé. Rin avait changé et ce nouveau Rin lui faisait peur.

- Gomenasai Rin… s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas l'énerver mais ne pouvait pas l'abandonner car il était son premier ami et le fait de le savoir mal lui donnait assez de courage pour persister.

Le jeune homme était en fait retourné au jour maudit et remarqua seulement son geste pour le moins violent. Si en plus il se mettait à agresser Shiemi…

Mal à l'aise, il lui demanda pardon.

- Je… Shiemi je suis déso…

Mais une envie de vomir le saisit.

Il porta une main à sa bouche sous le regard confus de sa camarade.

- Rin… que t'arrive… ATTEND !

* * *

><p>Le brun, venait de partir en courant vers la sortie du jardin, descendant maladroitement les quelques escaliers, et se dirigeait vers la porte tout au bout de la longue allée.<p>

Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Rin s'allongea sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

- Mais merde qu'es-ce qui m'arrive là ?

Le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter de sa santé.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait quelques crampes à l'estomac ainsi que des envies de vomir comme plus tôt.

Soudain il se redressa.

Et si il avait chopé une maladie incurable de démon ? Paniqué à l'idée d'avoir une quelconque maladie dont il ne se relèverait pas, le jeune homme décida d'aller consulter le directeur.

Après tout, il était à moitié démon et pourrait surement l'aider si vraiment son état était grave.

Loin de se douter de la cause exacte de son mal-être, le fils de Satan se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Il parcourut la moitié de l'académie, en songeant aux couleurs des couloirs sans doute dues à une lubie de Mephisto.

Il est vrai que le mélange de couleurs étaient assez affreux selon lui, du rouge par ci, du vert par là…

Quand enfin il arriva devant la porte du bureau, Rin ne se donna pas la peine de frapper et entra en criant presque.

- OÏ directeur, aidez moi… je vous en prie.

Le directeur qui attendait impatiemment cette venue imita un air étonné pas du tout convainquant.

- Rin ? Que me vaut ta visite, cher élève ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ou perçait la joie.

Le jeune élève ne pût que frissonner en entendant la voix de son ainé. Il cru bon un instant de faire demi-tour, après tout, il n'avait que de faibles maux de ventres (d'atroces crampes qui l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement) et quelques petites envies de vomir (il vomissait jusqu'à épuisement, tripes et boyaux à chaque odeurs trop prononcées).

- Parle voyons, je ne vais pas te croquer, insista le directeur en le voyant hésiter.

Rin eut un doute quand son regard croisa celui de Mephisto, il avait le même que lui, celui d'un démon.

- Je… commença t-il, je crois que j'ai attraper une maladie de démon.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit.

Mephisto Pheles le toisa quelques instant, il semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces car une grimace déformait affreusement ses traits.

Puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata de rire vexant Rin par la même occasion.

- Mouhahahahaha hahahaha haha… mais R-Rin... hahahahaha … un dé-démon ne p-peut pas tomber ma-malade… hahahaha… acheva-t-il avec difficulté tant l'énormité de la chose était drôle pour un démon tel que lui.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas les démons qui créaient les maladies, l'un des plus grands fléau du monde des humains, pour ensuite les envoyer sur terre, la peuplant ainsi de malheur ?

Alors, un fils de Satan, un descendant direct du diable donc, tomber malade ? Une vrai connerie quoi.

Rin vexé fit une moue boudeuse adorable que Mephisto s'empressa de prendre en photo.

- Et une photo pour papa, une !

- Hein ?

- Rien, rien. Revenons à ton problème, pourquoi penses-tu être malade ?

Le plus jeune répondit à contre cœur, il regrettait déjà d'être venu.

- Depuis quelques jours je suis pris de crampes à l'estomac et je vomis souvent…

Mais voyant le regard inquiétant du directeur, il ajouta :

- Mais rien de grave hein ! D'ailleurs je dois y aller, au revoir…

Rin se précipita vers la porte, mais celle-ci se referma juste sous son nez au son du claquement de doigt de Mephisto.

Son jeune frère, le regarda craintivement, alors que lui se contentait de siroter goulument son étrange liquide.

- Hé bien Rin, je crois avoir ma petite idée sur ton mal mais il me sembles, que si ce que je pense être la cause de tes maux s'avère être la bonne, alors tu es condamné.

- Que-QUOI ? Condamné ? Mais vous venez de me dire qu'étant donné que je suis un démon, je ne peux être malade !

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du directeur.

- Mais tu n'es pas malade ! Au faite, ton cher petit frère rentre de mission aujourd'hui. Content ?

En entendant cette nouvelle tant redoutée, Rin fut pris de tremblements.

Pourquoi revenait-il ?

Ne pouvait-il pas disparaître pour toujours ?

Mephisto s'était enfin levé de son fauteuil, contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers lui, l'air vaguement inquiet.

Il s'apprêtait à lui toucher la tête mais fut instantanément repoussé.

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! hurla Rin qui lui avait saisi le poignet.

Plus jamais…

Le directeur comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait et lui avoua d'une voix qu'il voulut douce quand son vis-à-vis lui le relâcha :

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal à Rin, tu es trop important pour moi…

Les yeux baissés, les poings serrés, Rin essayait désespérément de se calmer.

- Lui aussi… Pour lui aussi j'étais important… avant…

Le directeur décida de changer de conversation, après tout son jeune frère serait bientôt obligé de la supporter, cette souffrance qu'il s'entêtait à enfouir au fond de son cœur…

- Aurais-tu d'autres symptômes que ces deux là ?

Le plus jeune fils de Satan, soulagé d'avoir échappé à une conversation pas souhaitable réfléchit à la question.

- Nan… Quoi que si, ma queue… je n'arrive pas à la rétracter.

En disant cela, sa queue de démon qu'il avait réussi à enrouler autour de sa taille se déroula et battit joyeusement l'air de gauche à droite.

- Mes oreilles, enchainât-il, elles s'allongent quand bon leur semblent.

Rin avait eut de la chance que personne ne remarque ses oreilles anormalement pointues.

- Et surtout mes flammes deviennent incontrôlable durant mon sommeil. Je le sais car il y a une semaine je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et la chambre était éclairée par mes soins.

Mephisto lui lança un sourire triomphant.

- Rin tu n'as rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le dit « Rin » soupira, heureux de n'avoir rien d'important. Il était sur que ses maux étaient dût aux stresse.

- Tu es enceint cher élève, O-ME-DE-TO !

**A suivre**

**Alors? Je suppose que vous aviez des doutes concernant le M-preg?**

**Avez vous bien aimer? **

**Merci d'avoir lut.**

**Je posterais la suite dans deux semaines**

**Hina-Pyon**


	3. J'en valais le coup ?

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi...  
><strong>

**Bonjour**

**Alors cette fois ce chapitre n'a été corrigée que par Hanako, arigato.**

**Je remercie tout les lecteurs et surtout ceux m'ayant laissés une review.**

**Par contre, je ne sais plus si je vous ai répondus par mp donc je répond quand même une deuxième fois au cas ou...  
><strong>

**Izarra-sub: **Désolée ma puce, je t'ai carrément zappé pendant ces dernier jour. Mais merci de tout cœur pour ta review et je te promet de lire la fin de ta fic sur No.6 je m'en suis remise. Bye-bi ma p'tite gamine d'amour.

**Kakfa Tamura:** Eh oui je suis de retour et j'ai l'intention de rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu au lycée. Mais c'est bizarre que tu n'aimes pas les M-preg... C'est mimi et tout. Pour Shiemi, contrairement a toi, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en débarrassée dans cette fic, elle n'a rien a faire dedans. Après il me semble que j'ai déjà répondus a tout par MP donc voilà bonne lecture.

**Portgas.D Anita: **Salut. « Dommage que Rin soit autant dégouté de Yukio »... Bah pourquoi? Yukio à exagéré dans cette fic et j'espère qu'il regrettera amèrement de ne pas avoir su se contrôlé. Faire sa a un être comme Rin, c'est cruel! Pour Mephisto, il sera vraiment (trop) présent dans cette fic et Amaimon (mon chéri) sera en couple avec quelqu'un... D'ailleurs a partir du chapitre 5 l'histoire sera un peu plus centré sur lui. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Llu: **Vraiment désolée pour le viol... Et merci pour la review, je suis contente que malgré sa, tu trouves ma fic intéressante. Mephisto, tout le monde l'adore je crois voilà le chapitre 3, bonne lecture et encore merci.

**AliceGarden:** merci pour ta review. Hélas ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que l'ont verra le petit des jumeaux. Et sa réaction sera raconter lors d'un flash back pendant un chapitre. Bye-bi

**Ailes ecarlates:** oui, c'est se genre d'histoire banal qui m'attire le plus moi, J'adore. Et voici la suite.

**Asukafox: **Mais bien sur qu'il lui pardonnera, sinon il n'y aura jamais d'amour, par contre c'est sur que sa prendra du temps. Merci pour le review et bye-bi.

**Zphira: **cela fais 3 semaines désolée pour l'attente. kissu

**Chapitre 3 : J'en valais le coup ?**

Yukio courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Que pouvait-il y avoir d'aussi important pour que le directeur l'appelle en urgence ?

Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir.

Et peut-être qu'au fond, il voulait aussi _le_ revoir. Revoir ce visage dont il avait tant rêvé.

Rin lui manquait.

Il avait tellement regretté ce qu'il avait fait, trois mois plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans une salle de classe.<p>

L'un deux serrait désespérément le deuxième dans ses bras, alors que l'autre se trouvait dans un état pitoyable, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

Sa tenue était négligée, et une personne perspicace n'aurait eut aucun mal à découvrir la scène atroce qui s'était se jouée, quelques instants plus tôt, dans cette même pièce.

Une odeur désagréable persistait. Un mélange de celle de la sueur, du sang et du sexe.

Car, c'est dans cette salle, qu'un élève âgé de quinze ans seulement, venait de se faire violer par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, son jumeau.

Une incontrôlable envie de vengeance le posséda, et il lança d'une voix faible dont on pouvait ressentir la haine :

- Yu-Yukio… Je te hais, laissa sortir Rin en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Je te tuerai…

Blessé, Yukio ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour du corps de son ainé.

- Je sais… Rin… Je sais….

Soudainement, le fils de Satan se dégagea maladroitement, faisant fi de la douleur.

- BATARD ! JE TE TUERAIS ! JE TE TUERAIS ET TU REGRETTERAS DE M'AVOIR TRAHI !

Yukio se releva à son tour et lui fit face. Il avança sa main vers le visage de Rin, voulant essuyer une de ses larmes mais ce dernier recula vivement et lui lança un regard glacial, teinté de peur.

- ME TOUCHE PLUS ! VA-T'EN ! DEGAGE…

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, puis en la relevant il remit correctement ses lunettes et annonça avec un sourire crispé.

- Je vais partir, Rin. Je vais partir ce soir.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- ... Mais quand je reviendrais, sois capable de me tuer… Là, tu n'es capable de rien…

Sur cette phrase, il inséra dans la serrure, la clef qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et disparut derrière la porte, une fois celle-ci ouverte.

Rin, lui, avait les yeux fixé sur la dite porte.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ?

* * *

><p>Arrivé devant le bureau du directeur, Yukio, contrairement à Rin, frappa et attendit d'être invité à entrer.<p>

La première chose qui capta son intention fut une paire d'yeux azur le fixant avec haine.

Il resta bouche-bée devant l'entrée.

Là, à quelques pas de lui, se trouvait celui qu'il avait délibérément blessé et lâchement abandonné.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Même avec une telle expression Rin restait beau.

- POURQUOI CET ENFOIRE EST ICI ? cria une voix qui avait dépassé le stade de l'énervement.

Yukio savait que son frère lui en voulait plus que tout mais ne pouvait rien y faire, il était bien trop tard pour cela.

- Allons Rin, tu ne devrais pas parler de ton petit frère comme ça, après tout il a passé les trois derniers mois à sauver le monde humain.

- Je m'en tape complètement, riposta Rin légèrement calmé.

Je refuse tout simplement de rester à proximité de ce… ce bâtard…

Yukio savait qu'il était en tord mais il ne pouvait supporter l'appellation « bâtard » sortir de cette bouche, il lui rétorqua froidement :

- Rin… Je vois que trois mois passés loin de moi n'ont fais qu'aggraver ton manque de maturité… Pathétique.

Rin devint tout rouge, puis tout pâle et faillit même s 'étouffer.

Ce salopard venait de lui adresser la parole et de l'insulter par la même occasion.

- Non mais espèce de put…

- Il suffit tout les deux ! l'interrompit Mephisto qui avait suivit en silence le début de joute verbal, qui allait sans doute se transformer en joute tout court, ce qui n'était pas du tout souhaitable pour Rin, surtout dans son état actuel.

Voyant que la tension avait baissé d'un cran sans toute fois disparaître totalement, le directeur poursuivit sur le vrai sujet :

- N'allons pas par quatre chemins. Yukio, je sais ce que tu as fait il y a trois mois dans la salle d'exorciste. Maintenant il va falloir assumer.

Yukio hocha la tête. Alors comme ça le directeur était au courant, depuis quand ?

Mais peu importe, Yukio s'était déjà préparé à mourir.

- Je suis prêt Monsieur, affirma-t-il solennellement.

- Très bien, parce que sache que chez les démons, les grossesses ne se passent pas comme celle des humains. Elles sont plus dangereuses pour la vie du porteur et celui de l'enfant.

- Je vois…

Un petit bug s'en suivit cette constatation. Grossesses ? Enfant ?

- HEINNN ?

Rin était embarrassé. Normal, qui ne serait pas embarrassé alors qu'on avouait à son petit frère, qui avait abusé de vous, que vous attendiez un enfant de lui après trois mois de solitude ?

- Oui, " grossesse". Ton frère Rin attend un heureux événement.

Yukio qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… n'y arriva pas le moins du monde.

Quel genre de blague foireuse ce putain de Mephisto avait inventé pour le foutre dans l'embarras ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par grossesse ? Je ne comprends pas.

Rin agacé et surtout mal à l'aise par la présence de Yukio rétorqua à la place du directeur.

- C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre, à cause de tes PUTAIN d'instincts pervers dégueulasses, j'attends un môme… de TOI ! lâcha-t-il hargneusement.

Tu es content maintenant ? Tu es content de t'être vidé en moi, ton frère, parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te vider dans toutes ses poufs qui te tournaient sans cesse autour ? Tu dois être vraiment fier de toi, non ? Baiser ton grand frère, le fils de Satan et le foutre en cloque, c'était ton rêve nan ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'il s'avançait vers Yukio, menaçant.

- Mais dis moi, j'étais bon ? continua-t-il.

C'était bon de te retrouver à l'intérieur de moi ? Tu as pris ton pied ? Ca fais quoi de faire crier son propre frère en le baisant dans une salle de classe de FORCE ? LE PENETRER VIOLEMENT ALORS QU'IL TE SUPLIAIT D'ARRETER ? C'ETAIT SI BON QUE CA ? J'EN VALAIS LE COUP ? HEIN ? J'EN VALAIS LE COUP POUR QUE TU BRISES NOTRE LIEN ? ET MAINTENANT… MAINTENANT JE SUIS COMDAMNE… Yukio, maintenant je suis enceint de toi… tu es content ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce, Rin, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard chargé de douleur retourna à sa place première.

Yukio lui, se rendait seulement compte de l'atrocité qu'il avait commise. Pas comme il y a trois mois, mais la, il avait été percuté de plein fouet par toute cette douleur et se dégoutait encore plus qu'il ne dégoutait Rin.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Rin avait raison, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Quelques minutes à l'intérieur de lui valait-il de le voir souffrir à vie ?

De plus, d'après leurs dire, il ne s'était pas contenté de le violer mais l'avait aussi mis enceint.

Son regard passa de Mephisto à Rin, de Rin à Mephisto et il faillit tourner de l'œil.

- Mais, mais, mais… répéta-t-il en litanie.

- Yukio, vous parlerez de ça plus tard, je vais juste me contenter d'accoucher Rin.

Puis s'adressant à Rin.

- Allez Rin, allonges-toi au sol.

Le concerné recula d'un pas.

- Mais vous êtes taré, je n'accouche pas ! Mon ventre ne se voit même pas, protesta-t-il.

Yukio, lui, ne disait mot, il était trop loin de là.

- Rin dépêches-toi ! Au sol et vite.

-Au sol toi-même 'spèce de sale malade dégénéré. Vous me toucherez pas.

Mephisto qui perdait patience et qui ne voulait en aucun cas discuter avec cette idiot de Rin, se contenta de claquer des doigts et Rin fut aussitôt immobilisé.

- C'est de la triche ! Vous utilisé votre mag hmpf…

D'un autre claquement de doigts, il venait de se faire bâillonner.

Le directeur s'approcha alors de lui, après l'avoir collé au sol à l'aide sa magie, et lui releva sa chemise en douceur.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard noir de Rin.

Il savait qu'en réalité ce regard servait à masquer la peur de Rin, celle d'être à nouveau touché.

**A suivre**

**Bon je reconnait qu'il est court se chapitre et qu'il ne se passe rien de bien important mais bon esperant qsue le prochain sera plus interressant. **

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
><strong>

**A dans deux semaines (voir 3 semaines)**

**Hina-Pyon**


	4. Théorie Cent pour Sang

**La plus grosse erreur de Yukio**

Chapitre 4 disponible!  
>Bon ok je suis en retard excusez moi j'ai eut un petit contre-temps...<br>En tout cas, je remercie ma Beta Hanako pour les corrections.

**Et aussi, je remercie les reviewers, pour leurs reviews, cela ma fait extrêmement plaisirs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Théorie Cent pour Sang<strong>

Rin regardait Mephisto, choqué.  
>Il n'allait tout de même pas abuser de lui comme Yukio ?<br>Seigneur, faites que non, il serait incapable de survivre après cela.

Ses craintes furent heureusement anéanties quand Mephisto se contenta simplement de poser ses mains au-dessus de son ventre.  
>Il en fut soulagé bien qu'il n'apprécia pas plus ce geste.<p>

Puis après quelques secondes ou rien ne brisa le silence palpable qui s'était installé dans le bureau, pas même Yukio n'avait prononcé un mot, toujours perdu, Rin se mit à scintiller.  
>Ou plutôt, une lumière bleue, de la même couleur que ses flammes, se dégageaient de son ventre.<br>Il irradiait de cette couleur et on pouvait distinguer que celle-ci se concentrait en-dessous de la main du directeur, commençant peu à peu à prendre forme.

Forme qui paraissait enfler de plus en plus, alors que ses contours se faisaient plus nets.  
>Finalement, la lumière s'éteignit soudainement comme elle était apparue.<p>

Rin regardait, mortifié, la chose que tenait le directeur dans ses mains.  
>Il s'agissait là d'un étrange œuf de la taille d'une pastèque, nanti d'une jolie teinte azurée et orné par de belles flammes acajou.<p>

Il venait donc de pondre un œuf ?

« Ah… songea-t-il fatalement. »

Aussitôt après, l'ainé des jumeaux Okumura prit conscience de sa situation.  
>Argh… Il venait de <em>pondre<em> un œuf !  
>Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?<p>

Le fils de Satan essayait désespérément de se détacher en se débattant comme un beau diable mais la magie de l'autre démon était puissante.

- HUM HUIIUUUM, tenta-t-il d'appeler vainement.

Mais le directeur était trop obnubilé par l'œuf qu'il contemplait comme s'il était face à l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Cependant une fois après avoir inspecté l'œuf sous toutes ses coutures, s'assurant bien qu'il n'était pourvu d'aucune tare apparente, il prit sur lui, mettant de coté sa fascination exagérée et dissipa ses sorts, rendant ainsi la liberté et la parole à son élève.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Rin se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et toisa dégouté, l'œuf qui venait quand même de sortir de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il à l'homme au bout d'un moment, se tenant à bonne distance de lui et de l'œuf.

Il le scrutait en chien de faïence prêt à dégainer son katana à la moindre bizarrerie. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait là que d'un œuf, le sien de surcroit.

- Ça, c'est mon pré…ton précieux enfant… affirma Mephisto les yeux brillants.

Toute personne possédant un minimum acuité auditive aurait remarqué le lapsus du démon mais pas Rin.  
>Lui, était à l'instant scandalisé.<p>

Il admettait le fait d'être un démon, il acceptait le fait d'être l'un des fils de Satan, il réalisait aussi, à contre cœur certes, mais il faisait avec puisqu'il lui était désormais impossible de faire autrement, le fait qu'il attendait un enfant.  
>Mais là, il ne comprenait plus rien.<br>Il ne pouvait pas admettre, accepter, réaliser ou supporter le fait d'avoir pondu un putain d'œuf bleu.

- Mais pourquoi un _œuf _? insista-il en le pointant du doigt.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce ne fut pas Mephisto qui répondit mais Yukio qui semblait être revenu parmi eux.

- Les démons supérieurs peuvent téléporter leurs enfants dans des œufs spéciaux qui agissent comme le ventre de la mère ou du père, selon le cas. Ce sont des sortes de couveuses transportables. En général, cette méthode est utilisée en cas de guerre où un démon enceint serait plus une gêne qu'une précieuse aide.

S'adressant ensuite à Mephisto :

- Pourquoi avoir utilisé ça pour le cas de Rin ?

Le directeur, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser l'œuf avec dévotion, lui souriant bêtement, rétorqua légèrement agacé d'avoir été dérangé :

- Un homme enceint n'est pas quelque chose de courant dans ce monde. Il est donc préférable que personnes prenne connaissance de cet incident et encore moins les exorcistes.

Il insista sur le dernier mot en croisant le regard de Yukio.  
>Celui-ci compris aussitôt l'allusion cachée… au contraire de son ainé qui demanda naïvement :<p>

- Pourquoi pas ?

Mephisto et Yukio le scrutaient d'une façon qui en disait long sur se qu'ils pensaient réellement de son manque évident de culture.

Et Yukio répondit, s'attirant les prunelles haineuses de son frère.

- Parce que tu es le fils de Satan, si tu donnais vie a un demi-démon comme toi alors ils essaieraient de le tuer pour l'empêcher de nuire… et toi avec.

Rin ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais fut interrompu par le directeur :

- Bonne déduction Yukio mais… Tu te trompes sur un point.

Le jeune exorciste haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Lequel ?

- Pas un « demi-démon » mais un Cent pour Sang.

Rin et Yukio eurent la même réaction et répétèrent d'une même voix :

- _Cent pour Sang_ ?

Le plus âgé acquiesça et leur expliqua sommairement :

- Les Cents pour Sangs… Certains, exorcistes comme démons, les ont relayés au rang légendes, persuadés qu'ils n'existent plus… ou pas.

Il soupira et repris difficilement :

- Ils sont ceux ayant 100% de sang de démon supérieur sans une autre goute de sang dans les veines.

Voyant que Yukio s'apprêtait à l'interrompre, il continua en se tournant vers le concerné :

- Rin, tu es le fils de Satan, malgré que tu ne possèdes que 50% de son sang. Votre mère était humaine, vous avez donc la moitié du sang humain.

Tout en développant il fit apparaître deux boules de la taille d'une pomme, l'une était bleue et l'autre rouge.  
>Ces deux boules virevoltaient gaiement autour du concerné et le plus jeune des occupants du bureau comprit sans mal que la boule rouge représentait le sang humain que possédait son frère et la bleue, son sang démoniaque.<p>

Les deux boules de même taille s'unirent pour n'en faire qu'une, de couleur mauve. Ca, c'était le sang de Rin, tel qui l'est en ce moment.

- Yukio, bien que ce soit Rin qui ai hérité des pouvoirs de Satan, tu es aussi son fils et, à défaut de pouvoirs démoniaques, tu as aussi hérité de 50% de son sang.

La boule mauve se scinda en deux et les deux parties continuèrent de tourner autour d'eux cette fois.

Rin absorbé par les explications du directeur n'y prêta aucune attention. Son visage arborait une expression indéchiffrable qui menaçait de se muer en expression rageuse à tout moment.

- Maintenant, poursuivit Méphisto. Que se passerait-il, si deux demi-sang, des demi-démons tels que vous, s'unissaient ?

Son regard se fit glacial alors qu'il rajouta d'une voix acerbe :

- Tu t'es accouplé avec ton _frère_.

Il insista sur le mot « frère » faisant froncer les sourcils de Yukio.

- Votre sang, s'est rassemblé. Celui de votre père étant bien plus puissant que celui d'un humain, et du fait qu'il se retrouve concentré en grande quantité, il a absorbé celui de votre mère… ou plutôt révisé et en a fait du sang de démon.

Les deux boules mauves fusionnaient une fois de plus alors que les flammes de Satan les entourèrent.

- Vous avez donc créé un démon supérieur, un _Cent pour Sang_.

Il se remit à caresser l'œuf.

- Pas la peine que je précise que son pouvoir sera cent fois supérieur au nôtre et aux autres.

Yukio demanda, mal-à-l'aise en suivant une boule bleue azur qui tournait autour de lui comme cherchant à le narguer de son crime :

- Qu-qui d'autre est un Cent pour Sang ?

Mephisto lui sourit et lança joyeusement :

- Satan… était comme vous un demi-sang.

Rin, lui, était sidéré.  
>Il espérait que tout ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.<br>Il allait avoir un monstre pour enfant…

- Mais…mais… Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas de ce...ce monstre…

Yukio reçut de plein fouet la douleur de son frère.

- Rin, tenta-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Mais ça eut tout l'effet inverse et l'autre jeune homme se mit à hurler :

- LA FERME ! LA FERME ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! TOUT EST A CAUSE DE TOI… A CAUSE DE toi…

Sa voix se brisa dans les derniers mots, brisant par la même occasion le cœur du jeune professeur.  
>Maintenant il en était sûr, jamais plus il n'aurait le droit à un de ces sourires qu'il lui adressait jadis, tendrement.<p>

Le directeur, loin de se soucier de la dispute qui commençait à poindre, admirait de nouveau l'œuf.  
>Comme il était impatient de voir son neveu ! Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps déjà.<p>

Trop absorbé par l'œuf, il fut médusé de se le faire arracher par un Rin hystérique.

Les yeux du jeune homme luisaient de folie.

Paniqué qu'il puisse arriver le moindre mal à son précieux, Mephisto le supplia d'une petite voix :

- Rin, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré et redonne-moi cet œuf, tu n'es pas en mesure…

- NON, JE VAIS LE DÉTRUIRE ! hurla Rin en le brandissant au dessus de sa tête avec la ferme intention de le balancer au sol de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de le voir se briser en plusieurs morceaux. JE VAIS LE DÉTRUIRE… gronda- t-il la voix chargée de haine.

Il s'apprêtait vraiment à le jeter violemment au sol, sous le regard horrifié du directeur mais une détonation se fit entendre derrière lui et il ressentit un picotement sur son oreille gauche.

Il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers la source du désagrément lorsqu'il se retrouva avec l'une des armes de son frère sur la tempe.

Yukio venait de tirer sur lui… Et il lui avait délibérément frôlé l'oreille.

Celui-ci siffla :

- Ça suffit ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

Le choque de se retrouver pris en joug permit à Rin de reprendre ses esprits.  
>Son regard croisa celui de Yukio et il lui demanda, glacial :<p>

- Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire…

Son petit frère, pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine question hésita.  
>Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Mephisto qui s'empressa de répondre les yeux brillants d'espoir :<p>

- Ce sera un démon surpuissant…

Il évita de justesse une balle tiré par Yukio. Ce dernier rangea son arme après l'avoir menacé des yeux et remonta ses lunettes.

- Je…cet enfant… Quoi qu'il puisse être, ne mérite pas de mourir comme cela. Pas de la main d'un de ses parents… Rin…

Et c'est à ce moment seulement que Rin craqua.  
>Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements et il se laissa glisser au sol, serrant l'œuf contre son torse.<br>Des larmes générées par l'infinie tristesse mais aussi par la souffrance mentale dont il était victime de puis _ce_ jour s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Gomen… Je ne voulais pas…gomen…

Il répétait cette excuse d'une voix faible en s'adressant à l'enfant qui grandissait maintenant à l'intérieur de l'œuf.  
>Le fils de Satan semblait si faible, perdu, que Yukio voulu le prendre dans ses bras, effacer cette tristesse dont il se savait la cause.<br>Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus car il n'en avait plus le droit… Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
>Il ne put que couver des yeux le corps secoué de sanglots de son jumeau.<p>

- Yu-yukio… Jamais je ne te pardonnerais… Tu m'as trahi…et un jour, je te tuerai… Mais là, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi…il a besoin de toi…alors pour l'instant faisons une trêve…

Le jeune exorciste ne pouvait espérer mieux, il savait que son grand frère ne faisait cela que pour l'enfant, leur enfant.

Alors souriant malgré le drame, il acquiesça d'une voix douce :

- D'accord… Nii-san.

A suivre

**Bah voila...**

**Hum, j'ai l'intention de modfifier quelques passage alors si vous avez quelques truc a me suggérez faites-le moi savoir...**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**Bonne Année**

**Hina-Pyon**


	5. Je te cherchais

**La plus grosse erreur de Yukio**

Bonjour tout le monde.

avant tout je m'excuse d'avoir disparut pendant plus d'une année, je suis impardonnable vraiment..

Je compte me rattraper en postant la suite de mes fictions. Vous pourrez en savoir plus en allant sur mon profil d'ailleurs.

Je commence donc par le chapitre 5 de La plus grosse erreur de Yukio.

Je remercie tous ceux qui on continué a lire la fiction, et m'ont reviewer bien qu'il n'y ai eut aucune mise a jour depuis un certain temps.

Merci !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Je te cherchais<br>**

Sautant de toit en toit, une silhouette parcourait toute l'académie.  
>Agilement, elle effectuait de hauts bonds, tellement hauts, que l'on croirait voir voler une ombre dans le ciel bleu, en cette fin d'après-midi.<p>

Cette silhouette était celle d'un des huit Baal de la Géhenne, celle du roi de la terre, Amaimon, qui se trouvait également être le petit-frère de Mephisto Phéles, directeur de l'académie la Croix-Vraie.

Amaimon était un jeune démon possédant une coiffure assez… étrange, il fallait dire. La plupart de ses cheveux, de couleur verte, étaient rassemblés sur le haut de son crane et relevés en une haute pointe, tandis que quelques mèches recouvraient son front, formant une frange.  
>Mais étonnement, cette coiffure pour le moins ridicule n'enlevait rien au charme de son beau visage.<br>Oui, Amaimon était beau, pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais beau tout simplement, et ce malgré le fait qu'il arborait la même expression la plus part du temps ; une expression ennuyée.

Et ce jour-là, Amaimon s'ennuyait.

Lui qui avait eu l'intention de s'amuser avec Rin.  
>Ce dernier était… drôle.<p>

Mais il avait vu ses plans gâchés par son grand frère.  
>Mephisto lui avait fermement interdit d'approcher Rin, car apparemment il avait à le protéger pendant un temps.<br>Et ce pour quelle raison ?  
>Celui-ci avait réussi à concevoir un enfant.<p>

Du coup, Amaimon s'ennuyait et n'avait plus qu'un seul but, trouvé une occupation digne de lui.

Hélas, il était très difficile à distraire et surtout, il était incapable de garder un jouet assez longtemps sans le «casser».  
>Alors qui se trouverait être assez amusant pour lui faire passer le temps, et parallèlement à cela, être aussi résistant que Rin ?<p>

Il songea même, un instant, à retourner dans son royaume pour y trouver un nouveau jeu démoniaque, mais son regard fut attiré par une étrange couleur. Du rose.

**oOo**

Shima fulminait !  
>Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à lui que revenait <em>cette<em> tâche.

C'était donc pour la cinquième fois maintenant qu'il demanda :

«- Pourquoi pas Bon ?

Konekomaru soupira et répliqua, ennuyé, à cet être têtu qu'était Shima :

- Parce que Bon ressemble à un homme, lui, un _vrai_.

Le petit chauve prit soin d'accentuer sur le mot _vrai_, pointant de cette façon le gouffre qui le séparait de Suguro.  
>Vexé, son vis-à-vis rétorqua :<p>

- Moi aussi je ressemble à un homme, un vrai. Mais et toi ? Pourquoi pas toi ? En plus tu es plus petit que moi…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Bon qui répondit, agacé :

- Parce que de vous deux, c'est toi le plus beau.

Flatté mais refusant de le montrer, Shima continua de se plaindre, espérant fortement qu'ils changeraient d'avis.

- Mais pourquoi doit-on faire ça ?

Là, Bon fut à bout. Qu'il se la ferme avec ses questions, songea-t-il.  
>Puis il cracha, agressif :<p>

- T'as fini de te plaindre comme ça ? _Tu_ es celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille parmi nous trois. _Tu_ as la voix la plus aigue parmi nous trois. _Tu_ es donc celui qui réconfortera Rin.»

L'autre jeune homme, choqué par tant de franchise, ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment devait-il prendre ces aveux ?

- Mais quand même… insista-t-il finalement. Je peux aller réconforter Rin…mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de me travestir pour ça ?

En effet, le jeune homme s'était vu forcé de revêtir l'uniforme féminin de l'académie et cela lui allait bien, vraiment bien.  
>Son corps était svelte et ses fines courbes ressemblaient à celles d'une jolie jeune fille.<br>La jupe, assez courte, mettait en valeur ses jambes dépourvues du moindre poil, tandis que son haut avait été légèrement rembourré avec du coton. Et pour finir, une perruque rose bonbon était posée dignement sur sa tète.  
>Sur une personne comme Bon ou Konekomaru ça aurait pu…non, ça aurait été ridicule, mais Shima avait les cheveux naturellement roses, donc cela lui allait.<br>De belles boucles anglaises encadraient son joli visage, et l'on jurerait qu'il était une jeune femme, arrangé ainsi.

Même ses deux amis, qui le connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, en venaient à douter dangereusement de son sexe, et cela énervait grandement Shima.

Il trouvait ça bizarre que ses deux amis aient tant insisté pour qu'il aille réconforter Rin, habillé comme une nana.

Ils espéraient que Rin tombe sous son charme et le drague peut-être ? Et alors grâce à ce sentiment que l'on nomme «amour», il réussirait à oublier ses peines ?

Bonne idée, mais le problème était que lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Vivre le grand amour avec un gars, même travesti en fille, n'était pas son trip.

Il s'apprêtait donc à refuser catégoriquement, mais hélas, changea d'avis face au regard énervé de Bon.

Ce qui, sans doute, ne devait pas changer grand-chose à son visage étant donné que Suguro avait toujours un regard énervé. Pourtant cette fois, il y eut quelque chose de plus qui réussi à le faire capituler.

- C'est bon je vais le faire… même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a pas demandé aux filles de le faire. Mais si jamais Rin ou qui que se soit apprend que c'est moi, travesti en fille…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, histoire d'avoir plus d'impact, mais les deux autres ne s'en soucièrent guère.

- YOSH ! cria Bon pour se donner du courage, alors que lui n'en avait pas besoin, contrairement au travesti. Maintenant cherchons Rin, séparons-nous.»

Shima s'apprêta de nouveau à protester, prêt à arguer qu'il risquait de se faire aborder par n'importe quel blaireau, mais Konekomaru et Bon venaient de disparaître tels des ninjas, le laissant seul au milieu de la cour principale.

**OoO**

«- Bande de chien…»

Il s'était finalement mis en route vers la sortie de l'académie, frappant à coups de pieds toutes les pierres se trouvant à moins de deux mètres dans son périmètre, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction.  
>Il releva la tête, espérant que ce soit l'un de ses prétendus amis pris de remords de l'avoir lâchement abandonné, mais fut surpris de voir Yukio, son professeur.<p>

Celui-ci avait disparu ou du moins, était parti en mission durant les trois derniers mois.

Il sourit intérieurement.  
>Il était persuadé que la cause de la tristesse de Rin avait justement été le départ de son jumeau.<p>

«- Konichiwa, Okumura-sensei, salua-t-il sourire aux lèvres.

Yukio regarda la délicieuse jeune fille qui venait de le saluer, un sourire aguicheur, selon lui, étirant ses lèvres pleines et rosées.  
>Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais pensa qu'elle faisait partie de son fan club. Ce fut donc par pur politesse qu'il la salua en retour, lorsque son portable sonna.<p>

- Euh…excusez-moi mademoiselle…

Il décrocha et répondit à l'appel, de mauvaise grâce. Visiblement, il venait tout juste de rentrer de son voyage…  
>Shima rougit à l'appellation…Il avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il était fringué comme une fille.<p>

- C'est moi Shi… commença-t-il, prêt à avouer.

Mais Yukio venait de partir en courant vers l'entrée de l'académie.

- …ma…

Pff, maintenant que leur professeur était de retour, sa mission n'avait plus lieu d'être, il décida donc de se mettre à la recherche de Bon et Koneko-chan.  
>Lorsqu'il se mit enfin en route, un nouveau but en tête, il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux verts qui le fixaient de manière intense.<br>Son visage et celui de l'inconnu se trouvaient pratiquement collés et le rosé recula d'un pas gêné, tombant sur les fesses après s'être pris les pieds dans un caillou vengeur.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

- Qu-Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'étrange créature face à lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu ou du moins, ne voulait pas répondre. Il semblait bien trop occupé à le contempler.  
>Le travesti se releva après quelques minutes passées sur le sol, guettant toute réaction suspecte venant de cet…homme(?) qui continuait de l'observer sans une once de gêne.<p>

Si celui-ci avait eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Alors tentant une fuite subtile, Shima lança sur un ton qu'il voulut joyeux, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne :

- Mah, c'était un plaisir, il faut que j'y aille. Salut !

Et après un léger signe de la main, il reprit la route, les jambes tremblant violement.  
>Il avait été à deux doigts de s'écrouler de nouveau devant ce type bizarre et était fier d'avoir réussi à tenir le coup.<br>C'était que cet étranger bizarre aux cheveux verts lui fichait la frousse. Alors il ne se retourna pas, de peur d'apercevoir l'autre le suivre, mais comme il n'entendit pas d'autres bruits de pas que les siens, il soupira de soulagement et se détendit.

Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler délicatement autour de sa taille, puis l'attirer en douceur vers l'arrière. Son dos fut littéralement collé torse de l'inconnu.

- Ah… commença-t-il, confus, une teinte rouge recouvrant ses joues.

Il réussit néanmoins à lâcher par la suite, d'une voix dans laquelle perçait l'agacement :

- Ça ne vas pas de tenir les gens com…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car une voix attirante, manquant pourtant cruellement d'émotion, retentit à son oreille gauche :

- Je te cherchais…»

_À suivre_

**Ce chapitre centré sur la rencontre de Shima et Amaimon, juste avant que Yukio se rende chez Mephisto.**

**A bientot.**

**Ah et j'ai encore changer de Pseudo, et maintenant, je me nommerais Seirenn.**

**- Sei**


End file.
